I want to hold your hand
by Shosho Suemasa
Summary: Itachi mendadak diserang penyakit yang mematikan. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan-sebagai adik yang menyayangi Kakaknya? This is not a slash-fic.


Author: Suemasa (Su-Emma-sa)

Warning(s): AU-fic (maybe?) & OOCness

Disclaimer: I own only this fiction. The characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.

BGM: I want to hold your hand (The Beatles cover by Chris Colfer/Kurt "Glee")

A/N: Kalo kalian baca liriknya baik2... denger lagunya baik2... BGMnya pasti nyambung sama alur cerita ini. Liriknya itu ga cuma bisa nyambung sama cerita "cinta" loooohh~ :)

Sori buat fans slash-fic Uchihacest... saya lagi bosen dgn yaoi, mungkin kapan2 saya buat slash-fic! XDd

* * *

_Crimson-teared eyes were swelling... teaching you how cute he is, yet how fragile he is..._

_but there's something I want you to know... that..._

Sasuke tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang dengan baik hati mau mengantarnya sampai ke dekat rumah. "Sampai bertemu besok!" seru teman-temannya, "Ya," jawabnya seraya berlari memasuki daerah perumahan klan Uchiha dengan gembira. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, menaruh sepatu sandalnya di rak dan membuka tasnya dengan terburu-buru, "Kak! Kakak, lihat nih aku dapat nilai bagus di rapor!" Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kakaknya, seperti yang ia duga, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah kecuali Kakaknya. Begitu senyumnya melebar sebelum membuka knop pintu, seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Lho? Kak Shisui kenapa ada disini?" pertanyaannya pun terbengkalai tak terjawab, entah mengapa tatapan Kakak sepupunya itu membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya sebelum ikut berlari menuruni tangga bersamanya.

"Sasuke, Ayah-Ibumu ada dimana?" tanya Shisui sembari berlari menggendong Sasuke, "A-aku tidak tahu, mereka sibuk, terlalu banyak misi diberikan pada mereka saat ini. Mereka jarang berada di rumah," "Hn," Shisui mengangguk setelah mendengarnya, namun raut wajahnya yang terlihat... sedih, sama sekali tak berubah. "Kak Shisui, sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?" "Ke Rumah Sakit," "Memangnya siapa yang sakit?" "Nanti juga kamu tahu," Sasuke bungkam, ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

_That the tears he used to cry... aren't as pure as rain falls..._

_and that the lies he used to spoke... aren't as perfect as it seemed to be..._

"Kak..." panggil Sasuke, "Ya?" "Mulai hari ini, aku resmi jadi genin." "Hebat, aku bangga padamu," sahut Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman yang agaknya dipaksakan, "Ada apa?" "Tidak ada apa-apa... oh ya, Kak," "Hm?" "Cepat sembuh, ya," "Pasti," Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya dan memeluk Kakak semata wayangnya itu. Ia selalu yakin Kakaknya adalah seorang ninja yang hebat, penyakit seperti ini pun pasti dapat dikalahkannya, namun... kekhawatiran itu masih melekat di pikiran Sasuke.

Hampir seluruh murid akademi Konoha mengerubungi sosok Sasuke di tempat duduknya, mereka penasaran akan keadaan Kakaknya yang sakit keras. "Bagaimana keadaan Kakakmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, "Dia masih belum boleh pulang dari Rumah Sakit, tapi kemarin dia kelihatan sehat," "Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Neji, "Iya, Sasuke! Dulu, sepupuku juga sakit keras sampai harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit, setelah beberapa hari dia memang terlihat sehat... tapi setelah itu dia mening-" Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut Kiba, "Bodoh!" bisik Naruto pada Kiba, "A-ah, Sasuke... jangan salah paham, kami yakin Kakakmu akan segera sembuh," celetuk Choji, namun Shikamaru menyikutnya, "Dengan bicara begitu, kau hanya meyakinkannya bahwa kita MEMANG berpikir Kakaknya tidak akan selamat!" kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang berbisik pada Choji. Sasuke terdiam, ia menatap soal di bangkunya dengan tatapan kosong, isi kepalanya tetap merajuk pada apa yang Kiba katakan tadi. Seketika ia berdiri, berlari keluar kelas sesekali menubruk beberapa temannya. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang!" seru Shikamaru dan Naruto bersamaan. Semuanya terdiam dan merenung disana sementara Sasuke menangis di perjalanannya menuju Rumah Sakit.

"Kak..." Itachi menyingkirkan anak rambut Sasuke yang muncul menghalangi matanya, "Apa Kakak sudah sembuh?" "Kakak juga tidak tahu, Sasuke," "Jangan jawab seperti itu! Tolong berikan aku jawaban yang me-ya-kin-kan!" "Memangnya ada apa, sih? Sasuke kan tahu Kakak pasti sembuh, jadi tenang sa-" "Kakak! Aku serius!" Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Kakaknya tajam, tetapi tak lama kemudian muncullah tetesan bening di kedua ujung matanya, "Kak, apapun akan Sasuke lakukan bila dapat menyembuhkan penyakit Kakak! Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya..." celetuk Sasuke yang lalu menundukan kepalanya, menghindar dari tatapan Kakaknya, "Sasuke..." dan ia pun mendongak, "Kamu bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menyembuhkan Kakak," Itachi tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi adiknya demi menyingkirkan air mata yang menodainya, "B-benarkah?" "Tentu saja," Sasuke terdiam, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai sebuah ide datang entah dari mana. "Kak... aku mau Kakak tidur," "Disini?" "Ya," Itachi menurut dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur putih itu, begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Itachi dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke yang masih menangis tak mau menjawab, ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya pada punggung tangan kiri Itachi. Teringat kembali hari-hari dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama... dimana Sasuke selalu mengikuti Kakaknya kesana-kemari, dimana Itachi selalu menyentuh dahi adiknya agak keras saat ia tak dapat memenuhi keinginan Sasuke, maupun dimana mereka selalu tertawa dan bergembira bersama.

_Then he climbed to the bed... lie right beside his dear brother... he holds his hands..._

_aiming to seek warmth and to give warmth from its hold his holding himself..._

Itachi tersenyum di tengah isak tangis Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi, senyumnya tak kunjung pudar bahkan dengan matanya yang mulai menutup rapat... perlahan tapi pasti, air mata pun terlihat mengaliri mata Itachi. Sasuke masih menangis, namun hatinya terasa begitu damai. Begitu pun Itachi yang baru saja meneteskan air matanya.

Hujan badai tiba-tiba mendesak Sasuke untuk kembali mengecek keberadaan Kakaknya, apalagi tangannya yang mendadak terasa dingin, "Kak? Kakak..." Sasuke menunggu, namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan, ia menaruh tangan kiri Kakaknya di sisi tubuhnya yang terbaring, lalu Sasuke pun berlari ke dekat pintu keluar untuk menyalakan lampu. Seiring dengan membiasnya cahaya lampu, sorot mata Sasuke tertuju tepat pada wajah Kakaknya. Itachi tersenyum, sinar lampu yang meneranginya membuat Sasuke begitu yakin bahwa Kakaknya bahagia. Namun kulit pucat itu pun tengah membuktikan segalanya. Sasuke tertunduk namun segera mengangkat dagunya lagi dan menghampiri Kakaknya, "Aku yakin kau sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggalmu sejak dulu," celetuk Sasuke sembari mengusap dahi Itachi, "Kak... sampai jumpa," Sasuke menarik kembali tangan kiri Itachi, menggenggamnya... lalu tertidur diatas punggung tangan kaku tanpa menghentikan air matanya.

_And he slept with tears..._


End file.
